Of Kings And Queens
by DrawingScars
Summary: Constance Billard Queen Caroline, have to adjust this year as her ex-best friend Elena Pierce is back after mysteriously disappearing for 6 months. Read as the girls go through drama,romances and all kinds of hell the mysterious Gossip Girl brings them. Basically TVD meets GG. Main pairing: KlausxCaroline.
1. Chapter 1

**So I recently re-watched Gossip Girl and I felt really inspired to write a TVD version of it. I am aware that there is already a version of this, called 'You Know You Love Me' by GGirlxoxoA, I highly recommend you go read it as it is really well written. (Perhaps there is more but this is the only one I've come across.)**

 **Either way, hopefully you'll like my new story. Please feel free to give me critique, I am always looking for ways to improve my writing. And also do you think I'm jumping abit too much between times? Like is the pace going abit fast for the 1st chapter?**

 **I kind of wanted to get things going abit quicker for the first chapter, so that in the second one there could be more in depth stuff.**

 **As for my old readers, I am working on chapter 10 of 'All Kinds of Wrong' I am looking to make longer chapters so there is more to read for you guys!**

.

* * *

.

 _'Hello Upper-East siders, it's a new day and best of all a new year of school. So many possibilities, so much to come. Remember to keep a look out, and don't forget to send in all the juicy gossip._

 _You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl.'_

Caroline scoffed as she re-read the text she'd gotten. Gossip girl had been on her case ever since her huge break up with Stefan a month ago. Dragging the comb carefully through her blonde locks she did a once over in the mirror before she stood up and grabbed her bag, making her way downstairs.

Caroline Forbes was what you would call the 'It' girl. She was the queen of Constance Billard. Every girl wanted to be her, and those who were lucky enough got to be in her clique.

Walking down the steps she saw her maid Valerie standing by the elevator, holding it open for her with a smile on her face.

"Have fun at school, Miss Caroline." She spoke with a Russian accent. Caroline offered her a kind smile as she stepped into the elevator and watched as the doors closed. Her phone went off as it alerted her of a new message.

Fishing her phone up from her bag she opened the text.

 _ **'You'll never guess who's back.'**_ It was from Katherine, Caroline quickly typed up a **_'Who?'_** and sent it back.

 _ **'Elena.'**_ Caroline felt her whole body freeze as she stared down at the name who had haunted her dreams. Elena Pierce. Her once best friend, whom had mysteriously vanished 6 months ago. Leaving Caroline heartbroken and confused.

Of course 5 months later she had found out the reason why Elena had ran, without saying anything. At the wedding for one of her mother's friends, Stefan and Elena had, had sex ontop of a bar.

Stefan being the all time nice guy that he was, hadn't been able to keep it in anymore and came clean to her about it, on her birthday.

The ding of the elevator doors jerked her back to reality as she quickly put her phone back into her bag. She stepped out of the elevator and the doorman held the door open for her so she could pass through.

Outside the penthouse building a black limo stood parked, the door was open as a young man with dark brown hair and brown eyes leaned casually against it.

"Your ride, my dear miss Forbes." The man spoke with an English accent, sending her a flirtatious grin. Caroline rolled her eyes as she stepped up to the limo before climbing into it.

The man followed after her, closing the door behind him and notified the driver to take them to Constance/St. Judes.

"No siblings this time, Kol?" Caroline asked as she looked over to her friend. Kol Mikaelson was the youngest of the males in the Mikaelson clan. He was charming, flirty and probably the nicest of the Mikaelsons.

"Nik and Rebekah took the other limo, besides, I know how much you detest my darling brother Nik." Kol replied as he looked over to the blonde.

"Well he doesn't leave much to desire, now does he?" Caroline replied as the two broke out into laughter.

"It's good to see you laugh again, Care. It's been awhile." Kol said as his laughter died down.

"Well it's difficult to not laugh in your presence Kol." Caroline replied with a smile on her face.

Kol was about to reply when both of their phones went off, Kol fished his phone out from his jacket and read the text out loud.

"Spotted, the long lost Pierce twin. What's brought this Pierce out of her hiding? And most importantly, what does Queen C have to say about her best friends return? Only time will tell, xoxo Gossip girl."

Kol looked over at Caroline. "Did you know she was back?" He asked as Caroline slowly nodded.

"Of course I did." She replied with a fake smile. Kol eyed her skeptically but decided to let it go as the limo came to a halt.

The driver opened the door for Caroline and Kol, and the two climbed out. "Ready for another year, Queen C?" Kol asked and Caroline shot him a look before she let out a sigh.

"Well if I'm not, I better get ready." She said sending him a smile. Kol held his arm out for her and Caroline accepted it as the two made their way into the school.

.

* * *

.

Elena nervously walked up the steps of Constance Billard, she wasn't sure what to expect. But she knew she had to speak to Caroline.

She opened the doors to the school and stepped inside, quickly making her way to the locker she had been assigned.

As she arrived she saw Rebekah and her sister Katherine talking by their lockers. She looked down, gathering her courage before she walked up to her locker, which just happened to be besides theirs.

"Well, well. If it isn't the long lost Pierce sister." She heard Rebekah drawl and Elena fought the urge to roll her eyes and say something mean back to the girl.

"What's brought you out from your hiding spot?" Rebekah continued as her eyes raked over the brunette.

"I don't believe that's any of your business, Rebekah." Elena replied as she opened her locker to grab her English books.

"Ease up, Bek's. She's still my sister." Katherine said as she turned around to look at her sister.

"I'm just asking questions." Rebekah said as her eyes moved over to Katherine, sending her a small smile.

Elena shook her head at both of them before she closed her locker and turned to walk away, only to come face to face with her biggest worry. Caroline.

The blonde stopped in her tracks, blue locking with brown. "Caroline.." Elena breathed out, holding her books closer to her chest.

Caroline's eyes wandered over the brunette briefly before her eyes snapped to the two girls behind her.

"Kat, Bekah, you have to tell me about your summers." Caroline said in her usual girly bubbly voice, brushing past Elena like she didn't exist.

Elena closed her eyes, she could feel her heart pounding in her ears. Taking a few breaths to calm herself she quickly walked away, making her way to her English class.

Katherine watched as her sister practically ran away from them, shaking her head she turned back to her two blonde friends.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" Katherine asked eyeing them. "I don't think so, no." Rebekah quickly replied giving Katherine one of her mean girl grins.

"Look, Kat. You don't know the whole story, ok. So let's just not get into it. It's the first day of school, I need to get the first years applicants sorted." Caroline said.

Katherine sighed in defeat but linked her arms with the blonde as they made their way to AP French.

.

* * *

.

Kol had made his way to the corner of St. Judes after he dropped Caroline off at the school doors. He rounded the corner and there he found none other than, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, his own brother Klaus whom was leaning against the brick wall and Kai Parker.

"I knew I'd find you stoner heads here." Kol said as he walked up to the group. "Says the biggest stoner of us all." Kai replied handing a joint over to Kol.

"Where have you been Mikaelson? Took you a little longer than usual to join us for our first day of school festivities." Damon asked as he eyed the younger Mikaelson.

"Why I escorted the Queen to her kingdom, like the true gentleman that I am." Kol replied as he handed the joint back to Kai.

"You were with Caroline?" Stefan asked and Kol detected a slight hope in his voice, a hope that maybe she had mentioned him or talked to Kol about him.

"I picked her up outside her building, and no mate. She hasn't said a word about you." Kol replied and watched as Stefan hung his head slightly.

"I don't get why you are so hell bent on getting back with Forbes, she's so uptight and abit of a bitch." Klaus drawled as he handed his joint over to Damon.

"Oi!" Kol said as he smacked his brother on the arm. "That's my best female friend you are speaking of." Klaus rolled his eyes at his little brother.

"I honestly don't see what she sees in you, to keep you around as company." Kai spoke as Kol's eyes left his brothers to his partner in all crimes.

"Well I am charming,well mannered and it does help that I am by far the sexiest Mikaelson." Kol replied, sending his friend a wink.

"Not to mention you have the biggest ego, that constantly needs to be rubbed." Damon muttered under his breath sending Kol a smile.

"Say what you want Salvatore, the ladies want me. And Kol certainly wants the ladies." Kol said earning a chuckle from the group.

"So have you heard about Elena?" Kol suddenly asked, he saw Stefan freeze for a moment before his green eyes landed on Kol.

"No, but do tell." Damon said suddenly very interested in the conversation. "Apparently she's back at Constance, Gossip Girl posted about it this morning."

"I can't believe you read Gossip Girl." Kai said as he shook his head. "Well someone has to." Kol replied sending his friend a look.

"So Elena is back?" Stefan asked and Kol nodded. "Good, this place was getting boring. Maybe she can spice things up." Klaus said as he stood up and fixed his coat, he sent a knowing look to Stefan before he nodded for the Salvatore to follow him.

Kol did not miss the look his brother had sent to Stefan, and if it was one thing Kol Mikaelson was good at, it was finding out people's secrets. And he was now hell bent on finding out what Nik knew about Stefan and Elena.

"Well, we should be getting to class." Kai said as he finished off the joint, Damon nodded as he did the same. The two boys grabbed Kol and dragged him along with them.

.

* * *

.

Caroline,Katherine,Rebekah and Bonnie, the last girl in their clique all sat on the steps of the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

"April Young, 5'5, black hair blue eyes. Her father is a successful restaurant owner and she's got an IQ of 150." Rebekah spoke as she handed over a blue file to Caroline.

"She goes in the 'Yes' pile." Caroline said as she handed the blue file to Bonnie. "Vicky Donovan." Rebekah read as she opened the file.

"She doesn't come from wealth, but she's clever." Caroline grabbed the file as she eyed the girl in the picture. "I know Donovan from somewhere." She mumbled under her breath.

"She's Matt's sister." Bonnie said as she ate some of her yoghurt. "Ah yes. Matt Donovan, the heartthrob of the lacrosse team." Caroline mused sending a look towards Rebekah whom blushed in return.

The girls continued to go through the files of possible candidates until they got interrupted by one Elena Pierce.

"Picking out candidates?" She asked holding a yoghurt in her hand as she eyed the group. Caroline had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, instead she put on a fake smile and looked over to her ex-friend.

"As a matter of fact, we are." She replied in a sugary sweet tone, a tone Elena knew was beyond fake.

"I was hoping we could talk." Elena pushed as Caroline stood up. "I would love to, but I am far too busy and we just finished lunch." Caroline replied as the rest of the girls stood up and brushed past the brunette.

Elena turned around with them. "7pm, at The Palace." Making it clear it wasn't a request and that the blonde had no option but to accept.

Caroline turned around to look at the brunette. "Fine, I'll see you there." She replied sending Elena yet another fake smile before she walked off, Rebekah,Katherine and Bonnie following after her.

Elena let out a sigh of relief before she sat down on the steps. Her phone went off, alerting her of a new message.

She fished her phone up from her bag and rolled her eyes as she saw the Gossip Girl blast.

 _'Spotted on the steps of Metropolitan Museum of Art. A confrontation between Queen C and old friend Elena. Did E really think she could just walk back into C's life? Keep me updated, xoxo Gossip Girl.'_

Elena shook her head as she stood up. Throwing her yoghurt into the trashcan she made her way back to Constance.

.

* * *

.

The school day had finally come to an end, without any more confrontations from Elena. Caroline exhaled as she stood outside the school, patiently awaiting Kol to arrive and give her a ride back to her home.

"Awaiting my brother?" She heard the smooth accented voice of one Klaus Mikaelson say, turning slightly she eyed the older Mikaelson. She couldn't help the slight jump her heart made whenever she looked at him.

His hairs were in slight curls, his blue eyes locking with hers. His dark lips curved into a slight smirk and that sexy stubble.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am." She replied, snapping out of her trance. "Kai and him got into trouble, so he'll be awhile." Klaus spoke and Caroline let out a groan. Idiot. She thought angrily as she fished her phone up from her bag.

"You can always go with me." Klaus offered as his driver opened the door to the black limo that had arrived in front of them.

"Thanks, but I rather freeze to death." Caroline replied as she searched for the number to her driver.

"Come on, love. I don't bite...That hard." He said sending her a rather sexy smirk. "Don't you have some poor, deluded freshman to drool over?" Caroline asked as a cheeky smile crept up on her lips.

Klaus smirk faltered and he sent her a glare. "Atleast I can get laid." He snapped at her before he climbed into the limo, slamming the door shut.

Caroline couldn't help but flinch slightly at his words, ever since Elena had disappeared she had tried to get Stefan to have sex with her. But time and time again he had refused her, pushed her away and told her they should wait.

Caroline watched as the limo drove off and she swallowed the lump that had gathered in her throat she put her phone to her ear and made a call to her driver.

Not 10 minutes later the black town car arrived and she climbed in as the driver shut the door after her. She leaned back against the car seat and took some calming breaths, today had been troublesome, and the day wasn't even over.

No, she had to go and meet up with Elena at The Palace, which just happened to be one of Mikael Mikaelsons many hotels. And also where Klaus were living, along with Elena,Katherine, their younger brother Jeremy and their aunt Jenna.

"Where to Miss Forbes?" The driver asked as he looked at her through the mirror. "Home." Caroline replied as she turned her head to stare out of the car window.

.

* * *

.

Evening arrived and the clock struck 7, Elena drummed her black nails nervously against the bar counter. Constantly eyeing the door opening for the blonde she was meeting up with.

She ordered another martini before she turned her head back to the opening, a few seconds later the girl she was waiting for walked through it.

Swallowing hard her eyes locked with the blondes as she made her way over. "I'm glad you could make it." Elena said sending Caroline a smile as the bartender placed a martini in front the both of them.

"Let's skip the small talk and get to the reason you wanted to talk to me." Caroline said as she slid into the bar stool and lifted her drink to her lips, taking a sip of it.

Elena nodded. "I know that I just left Care, and I'm sorry I didn't respond to you or let you know I was going away. But... I just had to get away."

"Why? Why did you just have to get away? What was so horrible that you dumped your best friend and left without a word?" Caroline asked angrily, she knew the answer but she wanted to see if Elena was going to come clean.

"I want to tell you Care, but it's...I Can't." Elena replied, trying to find the right words. Caroline scoffed and shook her head, blond curls going everywhere.

"I know you slept with Stefan." Elena choked on her martini as she stared at the blonde, eyes wide.

"I was your best friend Elena, you knew how much Stefan meant to me. But you just couldn't allow me to be happy for once? To be in the spotlight for once, could you?" Caroline asked, her eyes starting to water up.

"I am your best friend, Care. And I am so sorry about Stefan, we didn't plan it or anything. We were drunk and it just...happened." Elena tried to explain as Caroline let out a dry laugh.

"You could of told me Elena, sure I would of been mad, pissed even. But you ran away, leaving Stefan to take all the blame."

Elena looked down at her lap, she was ashamed of what had happened between Stefan and her, and frankly she had hoped that Stefan would of never told Caroline about their time together.

"I don't know what to say to even begin to fix this..." Elena spoke in a low tone, her head rising to look into Caroline's blue eyes.

"There is nothing you can say to fix this Elena. You slept with my boyfriend and then ran away like a coward." Caroline snapped at her, blinking away the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Please Care." Elena begged as Caroline downed the martini and moved out of the bar stool.

"Stay away from me, Elena. Stay away from my friends." Caroline said coldly before she turned on her heel and walked away.

Elena turned back to the bar and placed her elbows onto the counter, she let her head fall into her hands as she tried her hardest to not cry.

"Another martini?" The bartender asked as he came to stand in front of her. Elena looked up from her hands and nodded.

"Keep them coming." She added as the bartender started to make her another martini.

.

* * *

.

 **Thoughts? Should I continue or just give this up completely? /Scars**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:** _**I am so beyond happy about the response I've gotten from this fanfic, seems like alot of you are enjoying the story so far! So hopefully you'll enjoy chapter 2!**

 **Also, apologies for not having major GG blasts in this chapter, I just kind of wanted to focus on the Elena,Stefan,Caroline drama, the brunch and of course introduce the newest character in the story.**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Answers to reviews:**_

 **Kristina88 -** Alright!

 **NicoleGarcia001 -** Really glad you love it!

 **ReadAloudToMe -** So have I! Although, Klaus is abit more ruthless than what Chuck is, and Caroline is more bubbly and bright than what Blair is.

 **babiiSCARS23 -** Glad you do!

 **Chelseab95 -** More you shall have! Hope you enjoy chapter 2. :)

 **Samantha Rose Haly -** I shall!

 **chhavi -** Yes she will be, even though it doesn't come off that way in these early chapters.

 **WeAreRoyal -** Haha, I'm glad you're excited. Hope you'll enjoy chapter 2!

 **thealluretodarkness -** I figured you would enjoy a GG meets TVD ;) Mikael will indeed be put into Bart's role, Jenna is planned to be Lily. I was considering making Caroline a little bitchier, but I didn't want stray too far away from her character in TVD, that's kinda why I toned it down a little. But if more people want me to make her more into Blair then I will.

As for Stefan and Caroline, you'll have to read this chapter to find out. But it pains me to even write Steroline, so I am trying my hardest. But I may end up ending them earlier.. :D. Klaus and Stefan are planned to be like Chuck and Nate, I've always loved the Stefan/Klaus bromance that went on in the 20's in TVD, so I figured it'd fit them in this story.

Kai however will not be the Carter in this story, I have 2 people in mind for this. Maybe you can figure them out ;). As for Kol and Caroline's relationship, we'll see how that one goes. If Kol does harbor any feelings for her.

 **Carolineforbesisawsome -** Wait no more! And I'm glad you find the story awesome.

 **mishy4864 -** Yay, glad you liked it!

 **RubyDragonJewel -** :D

 **Tilly-Luv -** Caroline will definitely be sticking to her power woman self, however she will have her vulnerable moments ;)

 **Guest -** I shall! ^-^

 **ScarletRose -** I loved it too! And I'm glad you like how I write. I was going to point out the side pairings, but I'm not quiet sure myself how the end game main pairs will be. For now there is going to be some major jumping around between couples and what not. But once I've figured out all the main side pairings I will go back and edit them into the first chapter.

.

* * *

.

Caroline let out a groan as the sharp rays of sunlight hit her face. "Miss Caroline, it is time to get up." She heard Valerie say as the maid ripped open another pair of curtains.

"Just a little bit longer." Caroline mumbled as she buried her head into her pillow. She heard Valerie scoff and then her covers were ripped off of her.

"Now, Miss Caroline." The Russian maid said and Caroline groan again as she sat herself up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'll have breakfast prepared once you are done with dressing." Valerie said as she walked out of the bedroom.

Caroline slowly got out of her bed and walked into her bathroom to take a shower. It had been a 3 days since she last had spoken to Elena. And in that time her and Stefan had made up and were now officially dating again.

 _~Flash back~_

 _Caroline sighed as she pushed the door to the restaurant open. She was here to meet Stefan, something she didn't really want to do. Her eyes scanned the restaurant and her eyes fell upon Stefan. She gathered up her courage and began walking over to him._

 _"Care." He said as she came into vision for him, he stood up to kiss her cheek but she rejected him and sat herself down._

 _"What do you want Stefan?" She asked as she placed her bag on the floor. "I wanted to talk, about us." He said, green staring into blue._

 _Caroline shook her head. "As far as I'm concerned there is no us. You made sure to ruin that when you slept with my...with Elena." Caroline said, covering up her slip._

 _"I know, and there are no excuses for what we did. But I miss you Care, we've been together since kindergarten." Stefan reached across the table and entwined their hands._

 _"I was hoping you could find it in you to forgive me for my indiscretions. I love you, Caroline."_

 _Caroline only looked at him, Stefan wasn't one to spout 'I love yous' to anyone. She swallowed hard and looked down on their hands._

 _"How do I know you wont hurt me again?" She asked, her voice barley above a whisper. "I promise you I won't ever hurt you again." Stefan replied as he squeezed her hand in reassurances._

 _Caroline looked back up at him, half smile on her face. Stefan could she the doubt on her face. "I won't ever speak to Elena again."_

 _Caroline scoffed and shook her head. "Don't say things you don't mean." She said and went to remove her hand from his, but he held onto her._

 _"I'm serious Care. I won't speak to Elena ever again, if it meant I'd get you back." Stefan said. They stared at each other for awhile, just sitting there in silence._

 _"You won't" Caroline started. "I won't ever speak to her again." Stefan reassured her. Caroline eyed him for another few seconds before she nodded._

 _"I guess we could try again...See Where things go." A huge smile broke out on Stefan's face as he lifted her hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to it. Caroline blushed but smiled back at him._

 _Unknown to the couple a girl stood outside the restaurant, snapping a picture of them._

 _~Flash back over~_

Caroline snapped back to reality as a small smile graced her lips, she remembered that Gossip Girl blast like it was yesterday.

 _'Spotted having lunch, Queen C and King S re-kindling their love? What's brought on this reunion? And more importantly, why did they break up to begin with? Something tells me it has everything to do with a certain brunette. Keep me updated, xoxo Gossip Girl'_

She let out a sigh of relief as she stepped into the shower and let the warm water cascade down her body. Putting shampoo in her hair, she quickly rinsed it out and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself.

Today was the annual Mikaelson brunch, only the elite were invited and some of Mikael's business partners.

Grabbing her phone from her nightstand she quickly called Stefan to make sure he would be ready and most importantly, on time.

.

* * *

.

The loud buzzing of a phone rang out in the hotel suite, Klaus groaned as he tried to locate the source of the sound. Coming to quickly realize it was Stefan's phone.

"Stefan, phone, kill it." He muttered as he snuggled back into the two hotel workers laying on either side of him.

Stefan opened his eyes, groaning at the sharp pain in his head. Throwing his arm onto the coffee table he located his phone and answered the call.

"Yeah?" He said groggily.

" ** _Stefan? Are you still sleeping? You do know that the Mikaelson brunch is today, right?_ ** " He heard Caroline ask.

"No,no. I've been up for awhile, just haven't had coffee yet. And don't worry about the brunch, I'll be there." He said.

" _ **Alright, I'll see you there then.**_ " she replied in a skeptical tone before she hung up. Stefan dropped the phone from his ear and placed it back on the table before he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Klaus, we have to get ready for your father's brunch." He called out to the man in the bed.

"Alarm is set to 9." Klaus replied as Stefan checked his phone.

"It's 10." Stefan said and he heard Klaus sigh before he sat up. "Alright ladies, time to go. I have an important brunch to get to." He said as he pushed the girls out of his bed. Klaus got out of the bed and stretched, the red head walked up to him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I'll make sure to tell my father just how carefully his staff tends to it's customers." Klaus whispered to her in a husky tone. The girl grinned up at him before she put on her shoes.

"Could you get us some coffee?" Stefan asked, turning his head to the red head and blonde.

"Sure, do you want sugar with that?" The red head replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm before Klaus ussured them out the door.

"I don't think your father hired those girls to be your personal entertainment, mate." Klaus shrugged as he walked over to the bar.

"They're here to please the customers, I am a customer." Klaus replied, sending Stefan a wolfish grin before he made his morning drink.

Stefan watched the green liquid Klaus made, scrunching his face up in disgust. "That doesn't even smell good." He said.

Klaus sent him a look before he downed the remaining of the content. "It helps against hangovers, want one?" He asked and Stefan shook his head.

"I am going to go shower, Caroline will have my head if I'm late." Stefan said as he stood up and tiredly made his way to the bathroom.

"Can't have future Mrs Salvatore mad, now can we?" Klaus teased as Stefan shot him a glare, Klaus chuckled as the bathroom door slammed shut.

.

* * *

.

"You came in rather late last night." Jenna said as she eyed Elena from the bedroom opening. Elena glanced over the magazine she was holding and sent a smile to her aunt.

"I wasn't that late." She replied as Jenna walked into the room and sat down on the bed. "So who is this mystery guy you wont tell us about?" She asked and Elena blushed.

"His name is Kaleb, and he's smart,charming and not like any of the Upper-East side guys." Elena said and let out a dreamy sigh as she remembered bumping into him downtown.

 _~Flash back~_

 _Elena hurried over the street as she dug into her bag to find her phone, it had recently alerted her of a message. Finally finding it she sighed as she realized it was just another gossip girl blast._

 _'Spotted having lunch, Queen C and King S re-kindling their love? What's brought on this reunion? And more importantly, why did they break up to begin with? Something tells me it has everything to do with a certain brunette. Keep me updated, xoxo Gossip Girl'_

 _Elena wasn't paying attention as she rammed right into someone, coffee spilling everywhere._

 _"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going, god. I'm sorry." She started to ramble out as she desperately searched her bag for a handkerchief or paper towels._

 _"It's alright, sweetheart." The man replied with a hint of a British accent. Elena stopped in her tracks and looked up at him._

 _His hair was brown and curly, his eyes were a perfect shade of blue. And he was tall and slightly muscular._

 _"I..." Elena's mouth opened and closed like a fish, she was stunned by his beauty. "I'll take one of those, if you don't mind." The man said as he grabbed one of the paper towels she was holding onto and dried himself off._

 _"Sure." She mumbled out as she grabbed one herself and wiped herself off. "So may I know my attackers name?" He asked, smile on his lips._

 _Elena blushed but nodded. "I'm Elena, Elena Pierce." She introduced herself as she held out her hand for him to shake._

 _"Kaleb, Kaleb Saltzman" Kaleb introduced himself back and shook her hand. "I am really sorry about bumping into you. I feel so bad." Elena said and sent him a sheepish smile._

 _"Don't worry about it. It's not everyday a beautiful woman bumps into you...and spills your coffee." He added and sent her a wink, making Elena's cheeks burn up again._

 _"Let me get you another one, it's the least I could do for spilling yours." Elena offered and Kaleb nodded._

 _"I think that sounds reasonable." He replied as the two of them made their way to the nearest coffee shop._

 _"So what's got a beautiful girl like yourself so unfocused on what's going on around her?" Kaleb asked, deciding to make small talk._

 _"Drama, you wouldn't want to get yourself involved with it." Elena replied sending him a side glance._

 _"Perhaps not, but you look like you need to vent. Why not vent to a complete stranger?" He asked side grin on his face._

 _Elena eyed him for a moment before she shook her head. "I did something really bad to hurt a friend of mine, and now she hates me and won't even talk or look at me."_

 _Kaleb nodded. "What did you do? If you don't mind me prying." Elena bit down on her bottom lip nervously. She really didn't want to scare him away._

 _"I kind of, slept with her boyfriend." Elena said as she looked at Kaleb. "Wow, well yeah, I can understand why she's pissed at you." He replied._

 _"We were both really drunk and it just happened, but I regret it so much. All I want is to be her friend again." Elena said as the rounded a corner._

 _"How long have you two been friends?" Kaleb asked looking down at her. "Since kindergarten." Elena replied as she buried her hands in her jacket._

 _"Well, I don't think your friend is mad at you. I think she's more hurt, disappointed." Elena nodded, images of Caroline's tear filled blue eyes flashing before her._

 _"If you really want her back, maybe you should show her that you are willing to fight for her forgiveness. Fight for your friendship." Kaleb suggested as he opened the door to the coffee shop allowing Elena to walk in first._

 _~End of flashback~_

"Well why don't you invite him to the Mikaelson brunch?" Jenna asked and Elena shook her head.

"I can't go to that." She replied and looked down at her Magazine again. "Oh no, you have been away for 6 months Elena. You are coming with me and Katherine to this brunch. I will not take no for an answer." Jenna said in her stern 'mother' tone.

"Jenna-" Elena started but her aunt was already out the door, sighing she leaned her head back against the headboard.

"So you're coming with us then?" She heard the voice of her twin ask, leaning her head back she looked at Katherine.

"Well I have no choice, according to Jenna." Elena replied as Katherines eyes swept over her.

"I know Caroline is giving you hell right now, but I am still your sister Elena. If you ever want to talk to someone I'm here." Katherine offered and Elena sent her a smile of gratitude.

"Thanks Kat, that...That means alot." Elena said. Katherine nodded before her mean girl smile took place on her lips.

"But if you are going out, do something about yourself. You look...less than appealing." Elena rolled her eyes at her twin.

"There's the Katherine we all know and hate." She called after her twin, earning a laugh from the brunette.

Elena shook her head as she grabbed her phone from the nightstand, she typed up a text to Kaleb and hit send.

 _ **'Care to accompany me to the most uptight and boring brunch in the world?'**_ It didn't take long for her to get a reply.

 _ **'Beats what I had in mind, formal or casual?'**_ Elena smiled as she typed up a reply.

 _ **'Formal, see you at The Palace, brunch starts at 11.'**_ She put her phone back onto her nightstand before she grabbed her robe and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the brunch from hell.

.

* * *

.

The Mikaelson brunch at The Palace was anything but a normal brunch. Only the best for the best was served. Mikael always hired in top notch chef's to make the food, he always had this need to show off his fortune and his success.

Caroline stood patiently holding a mimosa, waiting for her boyfriend and his best friend. She had decided to dress simple today, a nice white dress that reached her knees. Pearl necklace, pale red lips, simple eyeliner and mascara.

She finished her look off with some elegant black pumps and a pearl embedded headband. As the clock struck 11 she saw as Stefan and Klaus entered the huge dining room. Stefan was wearing a simple white shirt,black tie,black pants and dress shoes.

Klaus however had opted for a lavender colored suit jacket, a white striped shirt, a purple tie,lavender colored pants and brown dress shoes.

Caroline smiled as she walked up to them, putting her glass on one of the serves tray. "There you are." She said brightly as she tiptoed to kiss him.

"Sorry, someone took abit longer to get ready." Stefan replied as they broke away. Caroline shot a look to Klaus who shrugged. "I dress for success, which is more than I can say for you, friend." Klaus sent Stefan a wink before his eyes settled onto Caroline.

"And don't you look ravishing, dear Miss Forbes." He said as he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it. Caroline rolled her eyes at him and pulled her hand away from him.

"I guess you clean up well, Mikaelson."Caroline replied before she dragged Stefan away from him. Klaus smirked as he shook his head at them.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Klaus froze as he heard his fathers voice. "Atleast you look presentable." Mikael continued as Klaus to look at him.

Mikael Mikaelson was a strict father, he expected the best from his children in return of giving them the best.

"Try not to embarrass me today, boy." Mikael spoke before he brushed past Klaus. Klaus stayed still for another second before he marched over to one of the waiters and grabbed a glass of mimosa, downing it quickly.

"Easy there Niklaus, you don't want this to become the next Christmas party." His older brother Elijah spoke as he strode up to him.

Elijah was a lawyer in the making, he studied at Yale and was passing his classes with flying colors. Much to Mikaels pleasure.

"Brother." Klaus said as the two embraced each other briefly. "I suppose you haven't seen goody two shoes Finn?" Klaus asked as he scanned the crowed of people for his oldest brother.

"Finn couldn't attend, Sage has come down with some illness and seeing as she is pregnant, he figured it was for the best that he stayed with her." Elijah explained as he grabbed a mimosa from the tray, calmly sipping on it.

"I see Miss Forbes and Mr Salvatore are back together." Elijah pointed out as he watched Stefan wrap an arm around Caroline's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Unfortunately." Klaus replied as he eyed his best friend. "Is that jealousy I hear in your tone, Niklaus?" Elijah mused as Klaus sent him a glare.

"Disgust if anything. Stefan becomes completely whipped whenever she's around." Klaus replied in annoyance, grabbing another glass from the tray.

"If you say so, brother." Elijah replied sending a knowing look to his brother before he walked off. Klaus glared daggers at Elijah's back. Elijah always implied that he felt something for the uptight blonde.

He snorted at the thought of them together, Caroline and Klaus goes to the movies. Klaus and Caroline have a romantic dinner with candles. Shaking his head he downed the contents in his glass, he needed to find Kol or the older Salvatore to distract himself.

.

* * *

.

The brunch was in full go when the Pierce family arrived, Katherine immediately made her way over to the drinks, a disapproving look following her from Jenna. Elena carefully looked around the room, her eyes landed briefly on Caroline and Stefan.

They seemed happy together, they were laughing with an older couple, no doubt some board members of an ivy league college.

"Gag worthy, isn't it, love?" Turning her head slightly she saw Klaus standing besides her, the two of them looking at the 'happy' couple.

"They look happy." Elena replied turning her head back to the couple. "I'm surprised she forgave him so easily for what he did." Klaus said as he sipped away on the whiskey in his tumbler.

Elena turned to look at him again, confusion on her face. Klaus lips twitched upwards in a wolfish grin. "Sleeping with the best friends boyfriend, i have to say i admire your work, love." He mused and Elena sent him a glare.

"We were drunk, Klaus. It didn't mean anything." Elena replied angrily. "Maybe not for you, but Stefan has been crushing on you for years now." Klaus replied smoothly as he finished of the Whiskey in his glass.

Elena turned to look at Klaus fully. "What do you mean? Stefan hasn't been crushing on me for years." She said and Klaus shrugged.

"I'm his best friend Pierce, you know how he gets when he's had a little too much to drink. Secrets tends to spill." Klaus said and sent her another smirk before he slipped away, leaving Elena even more confused.

Stefan had a crush on her? She shook her head, ridding herself of any thoughts of Stefan and turned around to find her date for this brunch, lucky for her he had just stepped into the dining room. She smiled as she walked up to him.

"Don't you look dashing, oh but there's something missing." She spoke as she approached him. Kaleb looked down at his suitish attire confused. "A giant coffee spot right here." Elena said as she did a circle in the air on his stomach.

Kaleb smiled at her and shook his head. "This is actually one of my fancier attires, so I would greatly appreciate it if we stayed away from the coffee, for today." He replied earning a laughter from the brunette infront of him.

"So this is a Mikaelson brunch?" He asked as he looked around at all the fancy looking people, all the suits and extravagant food.

"It's a little too much, isn't it?" Elena asked as her eyes swept around the room. "Well I've never been to one of these brunches before, so I wouldn't know." Kaleb replied.

"Well then, how about we get ourselves some food then." Elena said before she linked arms with him and led him over to one of the many food tables.

.

* * *

.

Caroline and Stefan had finished their talk with the elderly couple and were now standing with Rebekah and Kol.

"What is she doing here?" Rebekah asked as she pointed towards Elena. Caroline's eyes followed where she pointed and they landed on the brunette in question. She was sitting at one of the tables with a handsome guy.

"I don't know." Caroline replied, turning away from the scene. Rebekah shook her head at the brunette.

"Maybe we should teach her a lesson?" She asked as a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

"Or maybe we should just let it go and let her live her life in peace." Kol offered earning an eye roll from her brother.

"And here I thought you were on our side brother." She said.

"Oh I am, I'm just not up to hurting others for your sick pleasures, sister." Kol replied as Rebekah shot him a glare.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I need to talk to Klaus about something." Stefan said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Caroline's cheek.

"Oh, ok." She said back as he disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Let's get some more food, bestie." Kol said as he flung an arm around Caroline's neck and dragged her along with him to one of the food tables. Leaving Rebekah to plot against her least favorite Pierce.

.

* * *

.

Elena had excused herself to go to the restroom, on her way back to the dining room an arm shot out and dragged her away from the door opening.

She was about to let out a scream before she saw who her attacker was. "Stefan?! Are you out of your mind!" She hissed at him.

"Look, I don't have long." He started as he shoved a door card into her hands. "Meet me up in the penthouse in 10 minutes, I need to talk to you." He finished before he walked away, not taking no for an answer.

Elena sighed as she put the card into her purse and followed after him into the dining room.

.

* * *

.

Stefan had been missing for about 10 minutes now and Caroline had found Klaus, and her boyfriend was not with him.

"I suppose you haven't seen your best friend?" She asked as she arrived infront of him. Klaus looked away from the girls he had been checking out to look at the blonde infront of him.

"Afraid not, love. Why? Has he gone missing? And just as our lovely Elena has arrived." Klaus teased earning him a glare from Caroline.

"Look I have something special planned for him, and I need to borrow the penthouse." Klaus raised his eyebrow at her words as a grin spread onto his lips.

"My my, Caroline Forbes. About to do the deed at a Mikael Mikaelson brunch, the scandal!" He mocked as Caroline hit his arm. He smiled at her as he fished his door card out from his pocket.

"Don't wear him out, love." He said as she grabbed the card from his hand and made her way to find Stefan.

She found him talking to Damon and Kai, she walked up to them, sugar sweet smile on her face.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I need to borrow this Salvatore." She said as she grabbed onto Stefan's arm and dragged him away and out of the dining room.

"Where are we going Care?" Stefan asked as they entered the elevator. Caroline turned around as the elevator doors closed, she grabbed onto his tie and pulled him down for a kiss.

Stefan eagerly kissed her back, placing his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. The elevator doors opened and the couple stumbled out and Stefan pressed Caroline up against the wall.

Caroline's hands found his tie and loosened it up before she undid the first 2 buttons. She shot off from the wall and led him towards one of the doors.

"Where are we going?" He asked again. "You'll see." Caroline replied as Stefan's back hit the door. She grinned as she put the card into the door and a beep was heard, she opened the door just in time for Stefan to realize they were in Klaus' suite.

"Care no..." But it was too late, Caroline had stepped inside to see Elena standing in the middle of the room. She turned around to look at Stefan, hurt written all over her face.

"It's not what it looks like." He started and Caroline snorted at his words before she turned to Elena.

"What's going on Stefan?" Elena asked her eyes moving between the two of them. "Yes Stefan, what's going on? You told me you wouldn't speak to her again." Caroline cried out folding her arms over her chest.

"You did what?" Elena asked as Stefan ran a hand over his face. "Look, I was going to talk to Elena, tell her that I couldn't talk to her again."

"Do you realize how stupid that sounds?" Caroline asked not believing a word coming out from her boyfriends mouth.

"Look I know this looks bad, but it's the truth Care. I lo-" Caroline held up her hand and shook her head.

"Don't you dare say it." Caroline continued to shake her head, this was beyond ridiculous.

"Why do you have Klaus' card?" Stefan asked. "Because I was going to give you my virginity." Caroline snapped at him, leaving Stefan dumbfound.

"I can't do this." Caroline said as she left the room. "Caroline!" Stefan called after her, he shot Elena an apologetic look before he rushed after the blonde.

Elena shook her head as she made her way out of the room and back to the brunch, she wanted to leave and she needed Kaleb.

.

* * *

.

Caroline pushed the door to The Palace open and marched across the courtyard. "Caroline!" Stefan called after her.

She stopped and whirled around. "What?! What do you want Stefan?" She spat at him, tears threatening to spill over and onto her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, okay. I...How can I fix this?" He asked as he reached to hold her arms, she took a step back and shook her head.

"Don't you get it, we can't be fixed." She told him. "Don't say that Care, I will do anything-" She looked away from him, silencing him in the process.

"I've been so blind for so long." She whispered as a tear made it's way down her cheek. "You like her, and you have for awhile." She continued as she turned her head back to look at him.

Letting out a shaky breath she offered him a sad smile. "We're done Stefan, for good." She spoke before she brushed past him and back into The Palace. Stefan leaned his head back as he felt a hollow feeling course through him.

He did care for Caroline, he always would. He loved her, but he just wasn't in love with her. Kicking a rock he continued to walk across the courtyard and onto the busy street, he needed to clear his head.

.

* * *

.

The brunch had continued without anymore major drama, Klaus had gone off to find Stefan. Rebekah and Katherine had decided to follow some seniors from school out for drinks, Kai left to go home. Elena and Kabel ditched as soon as she got back from her awkward confrontation with Caroline and Stefan, as for Kol, he made his way back up to his suit.

He pushed the door open and shrugged out of his suit jacket and took off his tie. He heard sniffles coming from his bedroom, he followed the sound until he stumbled upon his best friend, crying her eyes out on his bed.

"Care.." He said as he moved onto the bed and pulled her into his arms. She buried her head into his chest as her crying intensified. Kol stroked her back and whispered words of comfort to her, placing a kiss ontop of her head.

They stayed like that until Caroline had cried herself to sleep, Kol carefully kicked his shoes off, trying to not wake up the blonde in his arms.

He made himself more comfortable and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to consume him.

.

* * *

.

 **Thoughts? /Scars**


	3. Chapter 3

**Answers to reviews:**

 **Dreaserrano -** So glad you like it!

 **Marvelgirl626 -** Wait no more!

 **thealluretodarkness -** Kaleb is indeed taking the role of Dan, I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to follow it like they did in GG, I might change him up a little. As for Kai he's more there because I just love Kai in general. He isn't portraying anyone in GG. Marcel might be taking on the role as Carter, maybe not ;D

I'm glad you liked how I did Mikael, I wanted him to still be Mikael from TVD but a little tamer, since Bart Bass isn't quite Mikael. I have someone in mind for Jack's role, and I hope everyone will like the person I sent into his role.

I'm not entirely sure how I will play out Stefan and Elena, a part of me wants to write them together like in GG but another part of me is like 'Eh', I can for sure say that Stefan and Caroline will become friends, and we'll see about the'over for good' part ;) I hope you'll like this next chapter, there is alot of Klaroline in it!

 **M -** Here you have more!

 **Guest -** Hope you'll like this chapter as it contains alot of Klaroline, and I too am a huge fan of Koroline friendship!

 **saraaaa -** I thought it'd be a little funny to put her in a maid position, nothing is going on with Kol and Caroline, they are friends. Really close friends, that's all!

 **mishy4864 -** Promise Kol and Caroline wont evolve into a couple, they will stay as friends :P

 **modelgirl267 -** Rebekah would be Penelope.

 **babiiSCARS23 -** I'm glad you liked the chapter, I promise Kol and Caroline will remain friends, as for Kol helping Klaus with Caroline, we'll see about that one. I personally like a meaner Caroline, I loved emotionless Caroline on TVD, it just suited her better imo :P

 **NicoleGarcia001 -** Thank you!

 **WeAreRoyal -** Haha :P

 **RubyDragonJewel -** Wait no more!

 **Samantha Rose Haly -** Glad you do!

 _ **-I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update this story. I will try my hardest to atleast update once a week!-**_

.

* * *

.

Caroline sighed as she grabbed her phone from her bed, caller ID read 'Kol'. Rolling her eyes she pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear.

"What now, Kol?" She asked as she picked up her pen and continued on with her French essay.

" **Just calling to check up on you, you weren't in school today.** " He replied.

"Kol you've been calling me for 3 days now. Look, I appreciate it but I'm fine. I just needed some away time, some Caroline time." She said as she continued to scribble down sentences on the paper.

" **Well, apologies for caring, darling.** " Kol mumbled and Caroline let out a sigh as she pushed the homework away from her and got out of her bed.

"Don't you even dare try to guilt trip me. I'll be in school tomorrow, you can even come and pick me up."

She heard Kol let out a loud hum on the other end and she rolled her eyes again. " **I think I could make time for that.** " He said and Caroline smiled while shaking her head.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I have some homework to finish." She told him and hung up, throwing her phone back onto her bed she made her way downstairs, just in time for Klaus to step out of the elevator.

"Klaus?" She asked in confusion as she slowly walked down the stairs. "Caroline, always a sight to be seen." He complimented her making her roll her eyes yet again. She did have abit of a habit doing that when surrounded with Mikaelsons.

"What brings you to my humble abode?" Caroline asked as she came to the end of the stairs.

"Well you've been missing from school, I figured you'd want all the juicy details on what's been going on." Klaus replied as he moved closer to her.

Caroline arched one of her blonde eyebrows. "Klaus Mikaelson indulging in gossip, now why do I find that beyond hard to believe?"

Klaus lips twitched up into a smirk as he inched even closer to her. "Alright, you got me there, love. I do however bring pictures."

Caroline's eyebrow remained arched as she stepped closer to him. "What kind of pictures?" She asked as they finally stood merely centimeters away from each other.

"Pictures of our most beloved Pierce twin." He spoke in a low tone. "Elena." Caroline replied as she reached for the phone he held in his hand.

Klaus quickly retreated his hand, tutting at her. "Not so fast Forbes, I want something in return for these photos."

Caroline scoffed and took a step back, lacing her arms together infront of herself and eyed him.

"Like?" She asked and Klaus smirk turned into a wolfish grin. Caroline made a face of disgust as she pushed him away from herself.

"I am not sleeping with you, Mikaelson." She spat at him. Klaus let out a chuckle as his eyes raked over her.

"As lovely as that would be, Caroline. That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but it does get me to wonder why your mind went there, and oh so quickly." He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner making Caroline shake her head.

"You forget Klaus, I am too smart to be seduced by you."

"That's why I like you." He replied making Caroline blush. "Enough with the games, what do you want for those pictures?" Caroline asked, growing impatient with her least favorite Mikaelson.

"Only that you allow me to join you, in whatever devious thing you are going to do with these photos." He held his phone up and her blue eyes went from the phone to him.

"What's in it for you? I mean, you've never had any issues with Elena." Caroline asked, knowing full well to not trust Klaus Mikaelson.

Klaus shrugged as he handed her the phone. "Call it boredom, I need something to do. And besides, I'm kind of tired of Elena's holier than though attitude. We both know she's not exactly a saint."

Caroline grabbed his phone and flipped through his pictures until her eyes landed on Elena entering and leaving the Offstroff Center.

"So how about we go find out why Constance Billards good girl is visiting this Offstroff Center?" Klaus asked.

Caroline looked up, realizing that Klaus had moved closer to her. She could feel his breath on her face and for a moment she lost herself in his blue eyes.

"Let's go." She breathed out as Klaus smirked yet again, turning on her heel the two made their way up the stairs and to Carolines room.

.

* * *

.

 _~Earlier that day~_

Elena stepped inside the Offstroff center and made her way to the desk. "I'm here to see Jeremy Pierce." She told the woman behind the desk.

"It's just down the hall and then room 3." The woman replied and sent Elena a warm smile before she headed down the hallway and to room 3.

She pushed the door open with her foot as it was already slightly ajar, the creak alerted the boy sitting on the bed that someone was entering.

"Hi Jer." Elena said brightly as a huge smile appeared on her face, Jeremy smiled back and got off the bed to hug his sister.

"Elena, I didn't know you were back in town." He spoke as his arms wrapped around Elena's shoulders.

"I stopped by when I just got back, but you were asleep." Elena informed him as her arms moved around his waist.

"So you're back for good?" He asked as they broke apart. Elena nodded as she took a seat in the armchair by his bed.

"So what happened Jer?" She asked as her eyes ran over him with concern. His hair was longer, reaching his jaw. He seemed paler, she guessed it was cause he was being locked up in this room, or Center in general. Other than that, he seemed to be just like the old Jeremy.

"Mom and Dad died, Jenna wasn't around, Katherine was busy being sad because you left and well...you just left Elena." Jeremy said as he locked eyes with her.

Elena sent him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry that I just left Jeremy, but I.. I had to get away." She explained as he shook his head.

"Why? Why did you have to leave us all? Why couldn't you just stay?" He asked as Elena looked down.

Collecting her thoughts she looked back up into her brothers brown eyes and told him about Stefan, about how they had slept together and how she couldn't stick around to face Caroline after it all.

"You slept with Stefan?" Jeremy asked and Elena nodded. "I am so sorry that I left Jeremy, but I really just couldn't face Caroline after doing something like that to her." Elena said as she let out a big sigh.

"So how are you and Caroline now? Did you tell her?" He asked as Elena leaned back in the armchair, crossing her legs.

"Stefan told her apparently, and she hates me. Wont talk to me, she's got Katherine and Rebekah on her side aswell." Elena replied as Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Katherine is hassling you?" He asked and Elena gave him a slight shrug. "No not really, but she's not stopping Rebekah in her evil doings, and she's not helping me get back in Caroline's good graces either." Elena explained as Jeremy nodded.

"I'm sure Caroline will come around, I mean the two of you have been best friends since kindergarten. Isn't there some girl code saying, Chicks before dicks?" He asked as Elena looked at him.

"Jeremy!" She cried out as he let out a laugh. "What? That is the saying, isn't it?" He asked again as Elena shook her head, a smile on her lips.

"I am not answering that. And I have to get going, got some homework to do before school tomorrow." She said as she got up and moved over to him.

She pressed a kiss to his head and hugged him. "I will work on Jenna so we can get you out of here. Okay?" She said as Jeremy nodded.

"I'm not going to get my hopes up." He said as she sent him a sad crooked smile. "It was nice catching up with you Jer, I'll come back tomorrow after school. Love you!" She called out to him before she was out the door.

Jeremy shook his head as he picked up the book he'd been reading and laid back on the bed, he was glad Elena was back and maybe she was the little push Jenna needed to finally release him from this prison she were keeping him in.

.

* * *

.

 _~The next day~_

Caroline let out a small sigh as she felt herself wake up, groaning a little she snuggled herself closer to the warmth besides her.

A familiar scent of sandalwood and cedar filled her nostrils, confused she slowly opened one of her eyes to see skin, a neck and the base of a Henley to be more precise.

Quickly sitting up she looked down to see Klaus sleeping besides her on her bed, both of them still fully clothed his arm around her waist. Trying to fix her thoughts and feelings she decided to go with anger, glaring down at the man she smacked him hard on the arm before she shoved him off her bed.

Klaus let out a groan as he hit the floor. "Why did you do that for?" He asked as he sat himself up on his elbows, looking up at her on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" Caroline cried out as Klaus got to his feet.

"Don't fret, love. We were up late last night plotting against Elena, we must of dozed off." He drawled as he looked at her.

"You were asleep on the floor!" Caroline cried out again as Klaus rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to hurt my back." He replied as Caroline looked at him.

"Why? It's not like you do anything athletic!" She exclaimed as Klaus' lips twitched up into a wolfish grin.

"Well that isn't entirely true, now is it love?" He replied as Caroline gave him a look of disgust. Shaking her head she got out of her bed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Before you jump into the stories of your many conquests, before we fell asleep we actually landed on a plan."

"We did, and I trust that you can handle your part?" He asked as he grabbed his jacket from her chair and put it on.

"This isn't my first time doing this Klaus, if anything I should be worried about you." Caroline said as Klaus only looked at her, small side grin on his face.

"I'll do my part, don't worry." He replied as he put on his shoes, he'd barley gotten them on before Caroline was pushing him out of her bedroom.

"You seem to be in an awful rush to get rid of me, love." He commented as she shoved him again.

"I am, I have to shower and get ready for school. Unlike you, I don't want to be late." She said as she shoved him through the door opening.

"Are you always this rough with men who spend the night in your...oh wait that's right, you're still a virgin." He teased as Caroline rolled her eyes and slammed the door in his face.

"See you in school, Forbes" He called out to her as he made his way towards the elevator, once he had left the Forbes penthouse/apartment building he hailed a cab.

"The Palace." He said to the driver as he climbed inside the cab, the driver nodded and they drove off as soon as the door closed.

.

* * *

.

Caroline sighed as she stepped outside the building and saw Kol leaning against the limo, smile on his face.

She'd completely forgotten he was supposed to pick her up today. "Hello gorgeous." Kol said as he opened the limo door for her.

"Kolllll" Caroline said as he only grinned at her, rolling her eyes at him she climbed into the limo, Kol followed after her and closed the door and they took off towards the school.

"You look well rested." He commented as Caroline shot him a smile. "I told you, I just needed some me time." She replied as he nodded at her.

Kol opened his mouth to say something but the beep of both their phones cut him off, fishing his phone up from his pocket he read out loud.

 _ **'Spotted, earlier this morning the Big Bad Wolf was seen leaving a certain Queen C's building. Has Queen C moved on from King S to his best friend K? If not, why was K leaving the building wearing yesterdays clothes? Keep me posted, xoxo Gossip Girl'**_

Kol looked to Caroline mouth hanging open. "Are you sleeping with Klaus!?" He exclaimed as Caroline shot him a look.

"Of course I'm not!" She exclaimed back, making a face of disgust that Kol would even assume something like that.

"Then what was he doing at your place? Did he sleep over or something? Are you two friends now?" Kol asked as Caroline shook her head.

"Look, I'm doing something with Klaus that I cannot tell you right now, I'm not sleeping with him, we're not friends and we certainly are not ever becoming girlfriend and boyfriend. Okay?" Caroline explained as Kol looked at her warily.

"Okay.." He said after awhile and Caroline sent him a small smile. "You do realize Stefan will read this.."

Caroline looked at him for a moment before she nodded. "I'm aware." She replied before she turned to look out of the limo window.

.

* * *

.

Stefan stared at Kai's phone, Klaus and Caroline together? Surely Klaus wouldn't do that to him. He knew that Stefan still cared for her. He handed the phone back to Kai and put his hands in his jacket and started to pace back and forth.

"Maybe it's not what it looks like." Damon offered as Stefan nodded. "Caroline doesn't even like Klaus." Kai added.

"But Klaus would sleep with anything having two legs, there is only so long someone can resist that Mikaelson charm." Kai continued making Stefan stop in his tracks for a moment before he took off.

"Good job Kai, really!" Damon snapped at him before he rushed after his brother, Kai shrugged before he crushed the cigarette against the wall and rushed after the Salvatore brothers.

He found Stefan pacing at the entrance of the school, Damon standing to the side trying to calm him down.

One of the Mikaelson limos pulled up and out stepped Rebekah,Katherine and after them Klaus. Stefan shot off towards him, shoving him up against the limo door as Klaus closed it.

"What the fuck where you doing at Carolines? Are you two sleeping with one another? Are you together?" Stefan pressed as he held Klaus by the collars of his jacket.

Rebekah and Katherine turned around as they heard Stefan's questions, looking to each other both of them fished up their phones from their bags to read the newest Gossip Girl blast.

"Are you insane?" Klaus asked as he shoved Stefan off of himself. Unknown to the two men the other Mikaelson limo pulled up and out stepped Kol and Caroline. Rebekah and Katherine quickly shot a look towards the pair before their eyes moved back to Stefan and Klaus.

"Why where you leaving her building this morning then, wearing the same clothes you had on yesterday? I know you Klaus, I just didn't think Caroline had such low standards." Stefan spat at him as Klaus glared at him.

"Do you honestly believe I would do something like that to you? Do you honestly believe I would ever bang Caroline Forbes? The girl is the most uptight thing in the whole of New York!" Klaus hissed as Stefan ran a hand through his hair.

"Clearly not uptight enough!" Stefan yelled at him before he turned and caught the eyes of Caroline.

Klaus turned his head to the side too to see Caroline standing there, hands curled into balls as she glared at the pair.

Anger,hurt and rage flashed in her eyes and Stefan opened and closed his mouth, trying to find something, anything to say to her.

Shaking her head at them both she sent them a look of disgust before she joined arms with Kol and dragged him away from the scene. Katherine and Rebekah sent Klaus and Stefan looks of disappointment before they rushed after Caroline and Kol.

"Ca.." Stefan let out a yell before he stormed off, Damon sent a look towards Klaus before he hurried after his brother.

"You okay?" Kai asked as he eyed Klaus. "I'm fine, Kai. Let's go." He muttered as he walked towards the school, Kai following besides him.

.

* * *

.

Caroline released Kol's arm and pushed the door to the girls bathroom open before she stepped inside, walking over to one of the sinks she dropped her handbag and placed her arms on either side of it, looking into the mirror.

She was mad at Stefan, mad at Klaus. Breathing heavily she closed her eyes, she bit the inside of her cheeks to prevent herself from screaming out in a fit of rage.

Who the hell did they think they were? So what if she wasn't some lose whore who spread her legs to everyone?

The door to the bathroom pushed open and Rebekah and Katherine rushed to her side. "Are you alright, C?" Katherine asked as she studied her blonde friend.

Opening her eyes, Caroline plastered a fake smile on her face and turned her head slightly to the brunette.

"I'm perfectly fine, who cares what Stefan Salvatore says or thinks, and who the hell has ever cared what Klaus Mikaelson thinks and says." She replied.

Katherines lips twitched up slightly as she hugged her friend. "They're both idiots." She mumbled into Carolines hair before she pulled away.

"My brother is an asshole, and Stefan is a moron. Which I've been telling you since we met." Rebekah said as Caroline rolled her eyes at her friend but sent her a small smile.

" _ **Not talking about me are we?**_ " They heard Kol call through the door and all three of them rolled their eyes.

"Obviously we aren't Kol." Rebekah called out to him. "Want walk to class?" Rebekah asked and Caroline shook her head.

"You guys can go ahead, I'll be with you in a minute." She replied as both girls nodded before they left the bathroom.

Caroline turned back to the mirror and let out a sigh. She was angry and hurt, and what surprised her the most was that she was more hurt over Klaus' words than Stefans.

Did she...like Klaus? She asked herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Spend one night with the guy and suddenly you're hooked, she thought bitterly.

"I do not like Klaus Mikaelson, he's a vile, disgusting human being." She told herself as her eyes glaced over with that calm coolness.

Just as she said that the bathroom door opened and Elena stepped inside, having heard exactly what Caroline said.

Both girl froze and Elena didn't know what to do. "Caroline.." Elena spoke as Caroline sighed, bending down she picked up her handbag and walked over to her former friend.

"Whatever you heard, forget it." Caroline said in her Queen C voice, Elena raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"And if I don't?" Elena replied, taking Caroline by surprise. Was she fighting back?

"I will ruin you." Caroline said.

"Ruin me? Incase you haven't noticed I don't really have much going for me right now, so how could you possibly ruin me?" Elena asked, this was not how she had expected today to go. She had wanted to talk to Caroline, but now here she was, having some sort of dominance fight with her instead.

Carolines lips twitch up slightly into a half smirk as she eyed the brunette infront of her. "I've made you coming back here rather easy for you, do you honestly think I couldn't make things worse? And why did you even come back? If you got nothing going for you here, then why return?" Caroline asked.

Elena bit down on her bottom lip. "I came back for you Care, I came back for my best friend and for my family. I know you don't want anything to do with me, but I haven't given up on us. And I will fight to get our friendship back and to prove to you that I am worthy of your forgiveness." Elena spoke before she turned on her heel and left the bathroom.

Caroline stared at the closed door for a minute after Elena had left, surprised by the brunettes words. Shaking her head she pushed the door open and hurried to her class, she would think about Elena later.

.

* * *

.

The school day had gone by rather quickly, and luckily for Caroline she hadn't seen Elena,Klaus or Stefan.

Rebekah and Katherine had done everything in their power to make sure Caroline wouldn't think about Klaus or Stefans altercation earlier today, their distraction tactics were working as Caroline found herself laughing at what Katherine said.

The girls soon found themselves outside the school, waiting on their cars. "So what are we doing this weekend?" Rebekah asked.

"Butters?" Caroline suggested as Katherine scrounged her face up. "We do that every weekend though. How about we hit a club?" The brunette suggested and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Sounds fun, I'm in." Caroline said, surprising both girls. "Seriously?" Rebekah asked and Caroline nodded.

"I want to have some fun and let lose. What better way to start doing that than with my two best girl friends." She said and sent Rebekah and Katherine a smile.

"Alright then, I'll text you details, should we invite our darling Kol?" Katherine asked as Caroline shook her head.

"Girls night out, he'll understand." She replied and Katherine nodded before she walked over to the limo that just arrived.

"You aren't agreeing to this just because of what Klaus said, right C?" Rebekah asked, Caroline bit down on her lip before she shook her head.

"No, I just want to have some fun." She replied and Rebekah gave her a small smile with a nod.

"Well if you are sure, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't go do anything stupid without me!" She called over her shoulder as she walked over to her brothers. Kol shot Caroline a grin and a wave, while Klaus didn't even look at her. He simply climbed into his limo, rushing his siblings to join him.

Caroline shook her head as her town car pulled up, the driver got out and quickly opened the door for her. Caroline climbed into the car and within a minute they were on their way.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Sorry for the shorter chapter, I'll try to make them longer! Thoughts about the chapter? /Scars**_


End file.
